1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring systems, and, more particularly, to an automated building monitoring system for monitoring various apparatuses in a building.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, environmental and sustainability concepts promoted by countries drives the advent of “green buildings,” which in terms of planning, construction, use, maintenance to waste removal, are in line with energy saving, resource saving, low pollution and low-waste regulations, providing ecological, energy conserving, waste reducing, and comfortable buildings, such buildings can reduce the impact of building construction on the environment, but also offer people a healthy and comfortable living environment.
On the other hand, information and communication technology (ICT) is also one of the fields that are currently being focused, such as 4G wireless communications, networking, cloud computing, etc. If the ICT industry and green buildings are combined, that is, existing green buildings equipped with high-tech apparatuses that provides smart energy- and water-saving systems, fire systems, security systems, can be commercialized, and provide the public with simple, user-friendly and comfortable living space.
Modern smart green buildings are the products of green buildings with information and communications technologies, such as access control management systems, environmental auto-sensing system, automatic lighting control system, smart electricity meters, smart water meters and so on. However, the management or sensing systems of these buildings are independent of each other, and cannot achieve good communication over a network connection or improved management, such as establishing a database and/or enabling data transmission, leading to buildings operate in long-term power wasting states or loose system management.
Moreover, the management or sensing systems of these buildings mostly include a platform for remotely control by a user through a network. However, if the network connection is interrupted, and the platform and the building end lost communication as a result of this, then the systems at the building end are completely non-functional.